


Home

by kihyxns



Series: Words That Descibe You, [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A little cheesy but what can you do, Fluff, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyxns/pseuds/kihyxns
Summary: Kihyun finds a home in them all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the OT7 piece first and decided to base it like my insomniac series. I hope you all enjoy!  
> If you'd like me to make this another series please drop a comment and suggest some groups, you could also suggest who you'd like the main focus to be on, I did Kihyun for this one because he's my ult of ults.

Kihyun finds a little bit of home in everyone. 

1.

Home for Kihyun is in Hoseok's arms. 

__Kihyun's had a bad day. He's been running around after Changkyun who gave his cold to Jooheon and he's been trying to look after them  
both, while attending dance practice, doing the chores in the household and cooking for them all. Hyunwoo, who usually gives him a hand and tells the others to do so as well, has been out all day, Hoseok has holed himself up in the studio, partly so he doesn't get sick but partly to compose as well. Minhyuk and Hyungwon have cleared out the dorm as well, letting Kihyun stress over anything and everything. He doesn't know they left but he's kind of glad, they usually don't do much to help anyway. _ _

__In summary, he's had a stressful day. When Hyunwoo, Minhyuk and Hyungwon return to a sparkling dorm and food on the table they thank him before all taking their food and wondering off to bed. He can tell they've had a long day by how their shoulders are slumped more than usual. He doesn't blame them for just wanting to sleep, he does too, but he's got to wait up for Hoseok (a dorm rule) and make sure he gets in safely._ _

__He sits down at the table at eats his portion of the meal, leaving enough leftovers for the rest, if they even want to eat them. Soon enough he clears away, washes the dishes as quietly as he can and turns off all the lights except for the kitchen, just to notify Hoseok that everyone but him is asleep._ _

__He's half asleep when he finally hears the door slowly shut in an effort not to wake anyone. His vision is blurry when he spots Hoseok walk into the kitchen. He yawns and reaches his hand out for Hoseok to take. Kihyun gets to his feet and rushes in Hoseok's arms, wanting to find his home again._ _

__Hoseok just sits Kihyun down on the table and let's him rest his head on his shoulder. It's warm and comforting, neither of them have had much contact for the entire day and this just feels right._ _

__"What's your day been like?" Hoseok asks softly, his hand gently running through Kihyun's hair._ _

__"Stress stress and more stress," Kihyun replies with a small sigh._ _

__"What about the maknae's?" Kihyun can just feel Hoseok smile when he asks._ _

__"They weren't too bad, Jooheon wasn't complaining as much as i thought he would," Hoseok just laughs at that and adds, "Changkyun was good then, he never acts up,"_ _

__"Overall it's been a long day,"_ _

__"I agree with you there, is everyone asleep?" Kihyun just answers with a slight nod and Hoseok puts his arms around his back and carries him over to the sofa. Soon enough Kihyun is tucked in between the sofa's back and Hoseok's warm side. He's back home once again._ _

__2._ _

___Home for Kihyun is the warmth in Changkyun's eyes._ _ _

____Kihyun smiles at Changkyun from across the room. He beacons him over, inviting him to help with dinner, if he wants._ _ _ _

____"Hyung, need any help?" Changkyun asks with a knowing smile already on his face._ _ _ _

____"Why did you think I called you over, idiot," Kihyun smiles brightly at him._ _ _ _

____"Well mainly because i'm the only one who you'll let cook with you because all the other hyung's either can't cook or hinder you while you cook," Kihyun just rolls his eyes and gets changkyun started._ _ _ _

____He loves the way that Changkyun slips so well in to what he's doing. Changkyun just completely understands how Kihyun works and fits around that._ _ _ _

____Kihyun watches Changkyun as he tries to cut onions with an endearing smile constantly. Changkyun just glances over at him and gives him a questioning look. Kihyun wraps himself up in the warmth of his eyes and plants himself next to him, throwing an arm around his waist as he does. He's home._ _ _ _

____3._ _ _ _

_____Home for Kihyun is in Hyunwoo's long lethargic limbs._ _ _ _ _

______For Kihyun his day has been calm and slow. It's been a random day where only Jooheon and Hyunwoo have been out filming weekly idol and hit the stage respectively. He's cleaned up and bit and spent most of the day on the sofa curled up with Hoseok and Changkyun._ _ _ _ _ _

______He's enjoyed it, but he wishes everyone was home to cuddle with everyone else, with some random movie or tv rerun on the tv just having time to spend with one another without having to be an idol. He's glad when the door opens and Jooheon steps in, collapsing into Minhyuk's awaiting  
arms as he does. Kihyun just ruffles his hand through his hair before he leaves him to mumble about his day to Changkyun and Minhyuk like  usual. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Soon enough he's kissed goodnight by Hoseok and yet again he's the one to wait up for the last one. He doesn't mind, he's missed Hyunwoo and wants to know how the filming went but mainly to hug him again. Kihyun accidentally falls asleep before Hyunwoo makes it home and he only realises when Hyunwoo is picking him up in his arms. Kihyun feels like an oversized  child in his arms. He's picked him up like he is a child, one arm hooked under his butt, the other wrapped around his back to make sure his doesn't fall. Kihyun's head is over his shoulder and his eyes are just blearing awake to register what's actually happening._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What, why, hyung," Kihyun's voice is weak and thick with sleep as he tries to ask Hyunwoo what's going on._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shhhh, just go back to sleep," Hyunwoo soothes before dropping him into his bunk. When Kihyun doesn't let go Hyunwoo accepts his fate and curls around him under the sheets. Kihyun let's out content sigh and wraps his arms tighter around Hyunwoo's frame. He's home._ _ _ _ _ _

______4._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Home for Kihyun is in Jooheon's strong backhugs._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kihyun is busy, when isn't he, so he certainly doesn't have time for Minhyuk pestering him about what time he's going to start making dinner or Hyungwon asking if he can take a nap and get woken up in time for food. He's trying to clean both bedrooms and bathrooms while keeping everyone distracted from him. He does not have time for this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jooheon can see how busy Kihyun is and gets Minhyuk and Hyungwon off his back for a while to let him  
do his thing. He partly watches on but also ends up helping because he can see the elder has a lot to do. It gets finished sooner than usual and for they Kihyun thanks Jooheon greatly. Now he can sit down and do something lazy for once. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kihyun stands up and that's his first 'mistake'. Jooheon swiftly attaches himself to his back, looping his arms around his front and burying his head into Kihyun's fluffy hair. Kihyun just laughs and catches his hands on top of Jooheon's, allowing Jooheon to hug him tightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Let me go Jooheon, i wanted to go watch tv maybe take a nap," he whines playfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No fair hyung, i never get you to myself,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kihyun contemplates that for a second and agrees. He just lets Jooheon throw himself into the sofa in front of a boring re run of some unknown tv show. Kihyun, still clutched tightly in his arms falls with him and let's his head rest on Jooheon's collarbones. Soon enough Kihyun turns over so his body is flat against Jooheon's and falls asleep just like that. Jooheon is propped up a little by a couple cushions, while having Kihyun's legs intertwined with his, one of his hands holding his own and the other arm nearly hanging off the sofa entirely. Jooheon just runs his hands through Kihyun's soft hair and let's him sleep on him. At some point Changkyun enters and throws a blanket over the two of them. Kihyun is home once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________5._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Home for Kihyun is in Minhyuk's dazzling smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kihyun doesn't know why but he just can't get this one move right. It's really starting to frustrate him as they can't progress until he gets it spot on. Hyunwoo glances at him in the mirror nervously as the choreographer goes through it one more time. Kihyun steels his gaze and tries again and again and again. Eventually they call it and take a break. Kihyun looks over at the other members and feels like he's going to start crying at any moment. They've all had to do it over again multiple times so he could get it right and he still hasn't._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm sorry," he whispers to whoever can hear it. No one does._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Let's go again," the dreaded words are spoken and Kihyun takes his position once more. He still can't get it. That's when one tear escapes and one turns to two which turns to three, and then they all start to tumble. It's Minhyuk who gets to him first and helps wipe his tears before pushing him into his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's okay Kihyun-ah, you'll get it next time," he says before releasing him and beaming the brightest smile at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Low and behold he does get it. And the time after that and the time after that. Minhyuk gives him his most dazzling and sunshine smile as a well done and it fills him with warmth. He feels back at home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________6._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Home for Kihyun is in Hyungwon's tired cuddles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It's early. The sun has barely risen as Kihyun stands by the counter to make the first coffee of the day. He holds the mug carefully in his hands as he walks into Hoseok, Hyunwoo's and Hyungwon's room. He places the coffee down next to Hyunwoo and gently wakes him. He basically sits on top of Hyungwon to try and get him conscious. By that time Hoseok has also woken up and he still needs to wake the others._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Getting Jooheon and Changkyun's up is easier than usual and soon enough the whole dorm is buzzing with activity. Kihyun just smiles when Minhyuk and Jooheon fight about the shower, and continues to sit down and wait for his turn. He goes about making breakfast and checking in on Changkyun and Hyungwon, because he knows they're always late._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It's a surprise when he feels warm limbs tangle around his torso while he's cooking. The figure places his head in the crook of his shoulder and neck and settles himself there. He can tell it's Hyungwon because of the way his limbs are so loosely wrapped around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Looks good," Hyungwon states sleepily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh you're actually up before i have to come sit on you again," Kihyun chuckles as Hyungwon makes a face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Jooheon and Minhyuk's screaming woke me up,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh well, maybe i should let them fight over the shower more often,"  
Kihyun continues to laugh. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Soon enough when breakfast is finished and just needs plating up Kihyun is pretty damn sure that Hyungwon is not going to let go of his back, and that he's also asleep again. He tries to move himself and the food over to the table but eventually has to call over Hyunwoo to do it. He just manages to move them both to sit down and Hyungwon just lays himself over Kihyun's back. Kihyun grips his hands into Hyungwon's and leans back into him. He's home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________7._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Home for Kihyun is with all of them. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Kihyun doesn't usually initiate skin ship with pretty much anyone. He's got a hard outer shell, and no one really understands why. It's only when Minhyuk or Jooheon cling themselves to his body that anyone really gets a few minutes with him, so when they see him in one of Jooheon's oversized hoodies they know he's had a bad day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He'd been alone for most of the day, going from a solo recording to a stage for an ost he'd done. On top of that he'd been expected at the shoot at 7am and was forced to wake up at 5am. He'd come home at lunch to an empty dorm and made his own meal, and in the process accidentally made an entire meal for seven because he can never control portion sizes, especially when he's tired. He's been all over the place all day and life has increased the weight on his shoulders more than he'd like._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He missed the familiarity of the other members beside him, the warmth and homelike feel he usually gets from being around them. He knows that he doesn't have to be in Seoul, in the starship dorm to feel at home. He's just got to be with them. He trudged through the dorm at 10pm, quickly showered and stole one of Jooheon's hoodies because all he wants is a hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The others are spread around the dorm, with only Hoseok in the living room. It makes Kihyun want to call everyone to just sit and watch a movie, but he knows that Hyungwon is probably asleep already and no one will decide on a movie they all want to watch. He almost throws himself on the sofa, writhing in the frustration and stress of the day, unfortunately this doesn't go unnoticed by Hoseok._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Bad day?" Hoseok's voice is smooth and soft, not demanding or prodding, just concerned. Kihyun doesn't utter a word, instead just looking up at him with glassy eyes and little grabby hands motions. Something clicks in Hoseok's head and a certain warm fills his eyes. Kihyun notices it, he recognises it immediately. It's the same warmth he sees whenever Changkyun curls up next to him on the sofa, or when Hyungwon attaches himself like a second skin to his back. When Jooheon rests his head on his shoulder after a particularly tiring day. Or when Minhyuk smiles at him with the brightest smile before practically pulling him over with a hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hoseok sits himself down next to Kihyun, and soon enough Kihyun's face is buried into the neck of what was once one of Hyunwoo's larger hoodies, but is now Hoseok's 'someone needs a hug' hoodie. Hoseok drapes one arm around Kihyun's back securely just to keep him in place, the other holding his phone, causally scrolling through whatever news articles catch his eyes. Kihyun wraps his legs in between Hoseok's and uses his arms to hug Hoseok firmly, his hot breath is extremely apparent on what once was Hoseok's cold skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hoseok gently rests his chin on Kihyun's soft expanse of hair and let's him shed the tears and stresses of the day. He doesn't say a word, knowing that Kihyun doesn't want attention or problem solving, he just wants to be held. He starts rubbing small circles onto his back with his hands and he can feel Kihyun relax even more in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________When he feels Kihyun's breath slowly even out he messages Hyunwoo and allows them all to come into the living room. Hyunwoo being Hyunwoo sends Changkyun first, and Hoseok ushers him in when he hesitates at the door. Soon enough he's tucked up to Kihyun's back, his smaller arm draped over Kihyun's side next to Hoseok's. Jooheon slowly creeps in and carefully places himself on Hoseok's free side, allowing his head to fall onto Hoseok's shoulder, and his hand to grasp Hoseok's free hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Minhyuk and Hyungwon settle below their feet, finally accepting that there is no space on the sofa for them, but still wanting to be close. Minhyuk sets his head in Hyungwon's lap and Hyungwon let's him hold his hand, for the time being. Hyunwoo brings blankets plus pillows and tucks them all in, knowing that from hearing Changkyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk's worried exclaims when they could hear Kihyun crying and Hyungwon's concerned gazes to the door he knows they all just want to be close, even if they might regret the stiff muscles in the morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hyunwoo gently kisses who he can on the forehead, carding soft fingers through what he can of Kihyun's hair as a replacement. He soon settles next to Hyungwon, sliding his thighs under Minhyuk's torso and wrapping a stable arm around Hyungwon's back. This is the only place he wants to be right now. It's home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed, I'd really appreciate it


End file.
